Fiction and Reality Collides
by timeywimeybluebox
Summary: it's a Caskett... set in the end of season 2... I was inspired by the project "Jeder Monat hat 100 Wörter" every month has 100 words on the German board fanfiktion.de. It's Becketts POV hope you enjoy... I suck i summarys, sry! xD
1. Chapter 1: March

Hey welcome to my story „**Fiction and Reality Collides**" I wrote this story for the German board in German and translated it into English.

The reason why I wrote it was the project "Jeder Monat hat 100 Worte" Every month has 100 words. So in German I wrote exactly 100 words in each chapter, but most of the translated chapters will have more than 100 words, I'm very sorry about that.

If you would like to read this FF in German follow this link /s/4c90d13700010abd0652a3c8

Well, my English isn't very well, so if you find mistakes in grammar and syntax don't hesitate to write the correct meaning to me.

Now have fun and enjoy!

Nia

**1st Month March**

I read the lines again and again in disbelief.

I blush and slight rage is growing inside me.

How can he…?

"Castle!"

"Yep?" he's asking hypocritically, then he smiles at me knowingly.

"You like what you read?"

Slowly but steadily I grow furious.

A few minutes ago I red the love scene between Heat and Rook in Castles new book.

I am not annoyed about the fact that he wrote such a scene.

I am annoyed about the fact that this scene isn't arisen from his fantasy.

This scene - I'm a bit embarrassed to admit this- was real.

It was quite real!

Liked it? xD


	2. Chapter 2: April

Thanks for the review =)

* * *

**2nd month April**

I feel his strong hands on my hips guiding me into his private space.

I feel the warmth radiating from him.

I smell him and close my eyes with relish.

I wait to feel his lips on mine.

Wait to taste him.

It doesn't take too long and the waiting comes to an end.

I feel georgious but in the same way reserved.

I open my eyes while we are kissing.

I take a look over his shoulder and I'm a little bit shocked.

My stomach hurts and my hearts contracts.

There stands a slightly depressed Castle.

Sad he meets my sight.


	3. Chapter 3: May

Many Thanks for your reviews =) Here's the next chapter hope you like it! :)

* * *

**3rd Month May**

I watch them go away in disbelief.

The beverage in my hand impend to fall down.

I feel divested and forsaken.

I want to hole up and cry.

How could I have thought that he feels the same way as I do?

If I could turn back the time I would have never break off with Demming.

I would have never make me such hopes and it would have never hurt so much to see Castle go away with his Ex.

Tears are forming in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: June

**4th Month June**

Annoyed about myself but with a big grin I stand under the shower.

The dream I dreamed last night was amazing, so real, so georgious.

Because of this I was a little bit upset when I woke up this morning and realised that the dream wasn't real.

And now nothing would be better for me than disappearing into the dream again.

Longingly I think about this dream and about the time when there was hope that this dream seemed to become real.

But the reality always looks different and a dream remains a dream and the reality is unspeakable achy.

* * *

Yep I know there is always a little melancholy inside this "drabbles" =) but I hope you like it anyway!


	5. Chapter 5: July

Hey =) A happy new year for everyone. May it be a healthy and prosperous one!

Well... I don't know how to explain but this chapter isn't my favorite one well not that favorite like the other ones. But I guess I mastered it not that bad!

* * *

**5th Month July**

Relaxed I lay down in my deckchair on the balcony.

I enjoy the sunset and the slow rising of the stars and the moon .

With a glass of wine in my hand and the silky taste of it on my lips i let the pleasant evening breeze slip over me.

Next to me lays the daily mail and the book of Castle.

Last one really worn.

Without realizing it I grap the book and start reading it.

I disappear into the world of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook whose undeniable attraction to each other allows myself a bitter-sweet ache to develop.

* * *

So... small Spoiler: In chap 6 appears Castle again! Finally!

Thanks for reading! Be blessed!


	6. Chapter 6: August

Yeah well sorry for the late update but I have a little trouble casue of my final verification.

Well like I promised Castle will finaly appear in this Chap.

Enjoy!

* * *

**6th Month August**

"Castle?" I look at him in surprise.

"Becky?" He looks at me in the same way I look at him.

"What are you doing her? I thought you are still in the Hamptons?" I grap the coffee from the seller.

"It was kind of lonely." "Á deux?" I look at him distrustful.

"You don't believe me! Don't you?"

"No I believe you."

"You don't."

"Castle, I do belive you, I'm just a little bit surprised."

"Well..." He grins at me typically and raises an eyebrow. I can't prevent that my legs turn jelly. Mentaly I curs him and I cannot forbear the admit that i have missed him. More than I thought.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? So please leave a review.

Nia


	7. Chapter 7: September

Okay... this is my favorite Chapter! I absolutly adore it!

You remeber ep3 in this years season? Well this could be the end of the excavement...

Well hope you love it as much as I do, and please tell me what you think about it! =)

* * *

**7th Month September**

"Have you seen it?" with the typical sparks in his eyes he looks at me.

"What?" I ask and look around.

"A shooting star!"

Exited and amazed I'm watching in the night sky, I have never seen a shooting star.

"Look! There is a nother!" he cheers. A small smile appears on my face.

"Gorgeous!" I wisper and close my eyes to make a wish.

"Did you wish something?" Castle asks me. Still smiling I'm nodding.

"Did you?"

He grins at me and nods significant. "Yeah I did. Now the wish has only to answer."

* * *

TBC


End file.
